Memory Blank
by Ginger-Ale-And-Chocolate-Cake
Summary: Cammie loses her memory, with no recollection of what happened to her, and even who she is, she has to follow the clues she left behind, only to find more secrets, and other things she didn't know about herself, slowly she's finding out who and who she is, But is it what she wants? and who can she trust (Zammie eventually) xx Please Read, read, read!
1. Registered Mind

**Hey readers, this is my version of GG5 and I do hope you enjoy it xx**

**(it's kind of Bourne legacy, but i of course changed quite a bit, I mainly just the memory thing and stuff)**

_**If this is love,**__**  
**__**Then love is easy,**__**  
**__**It's the easiest thing to do,**__**  
**__**If this is love,**__**  
**__**Then love completes me,**__**  
**__**Cause it feels like I've been missing you,**__**  
**__**A simple equation,**__**  
**__**With no complications,**__**  
**__**To leave you confused,**__**  
**__**If this is love, love, love,**__**  
**__**Hmm it's the easiest thing to do.**_

_**Mc Fly-Love Is Easy**_

I ran.

Faster than I've ever run before.

Faster than the wind on a freezing winters day.

Faster than I cared to remember.

And it was enough.

It was enough to get me out of the warehouse, and away from the people who wanted me to talk, in their words.

I had been locked up for god knows how long, tortured until I screamed blood.

The moon had been up for a while now, and it was providing the only source of light I had.

My throat began to numb as my legs scratched along the wheat, scars that hadn't yet healed visible.

My clothes felt baggy on me, almost too big for my body. My hay coloured shirt drooped over my shorts and my shoes slapped against the cold hard surface of the ground, landing her each time.

I whipped my head around, my hair fluttering in the wind; I just needed a look, to see if anyone was coming.

And they were.

Armed heavily with ski masks over their faces

This is not good, I thought.

This is SO not good.

My chicken legs were tired, but my body was so pumped on adrenalin, that it didn't make a difference. I could run all night.

I picked up the pace, creating a clear distance between me and the mercenaries, I really hope they just give up, I thought.

I was running so fast I hadn't realised I had reached a road, all too late, because a car was coming right at me. I didn't freeze, I didn't have the time, and my brain flew into auto mode.

I jumped onto the bonnet of the moving car, rolled along the roof untangled my legs. I gripped onto the side of the car and pressed my head against the roof.

I was going to get out of this.

I swear.

I reached into my pocket; I luckily had the sense to pick up anything that was lying against the table.

I had a gun strapped to my stomach, a knife at my hip, a medical kit strapped to my back, and Intel I had collected from being around these 'people' for so long.

She unclenched one had from the car and reached for the gun on her stomach. She crawled onto her knees and carefully lowered her legs to the back window kicking it in as the woman inside screamed.

The car screeched to a halt and the woman held her hands up.

"AGHH! Oh my god, I don't have any money, I've only got my purse please don't shoot me, I have money in my bank please take my cards" she begged loudly, trying to prevent herself from either crying or screaming again.

I pointed the gun at her, the cold metal felt at home against my skin.

"Drive" I ordered.

The woman nodded shakily before placing her hand back onto the wheel and starting the car.

"Tell me where the nearest city is" I ordered waving the gun as she nodded obediently.

She swallowed and babbled the rest of her sentence "There a few bigger towns in direction of the S16 but the closest if Feldkirch"

I frowned "As in AUSTRIA Feldkirch?" I questioned.

She nodded quickly.

I blinked

Once

Twice

And then I rubbed my forehead.

"Drive to Feldkirch then" I stated as she nodded her head vigorously.

I reached under my woolly jumper and ripped the tape surrounding the medical kit. It was painful. But I could handle it.

I pulled it out and opened it up.

Yanking the pain killers out opening the bottle, I scratched to pills out and threw them down my throat.

I knew the woman was looking at me through the mirrors so I picked up my gun and I pointed it at her, "Drive faster" I snarled.

I placed the gun back on the back seat and pulled out a needle and a pot of morphine, I pulled the needle out of its packaging and slammed it through the morphine lid, sucking up 50 mg and tapping it.

I sensed the woman shiver and I almost laughed "Don't worry it won't kill you" I promised eyeing the morphine needle.

In the dark the woman couldn't see me properly, but if I knocked her out for 14 hours, that would give me more than enough time to get out of the country.

_And go where?_

I asked myself.

I could go to my family.

_Who's your family?_

_..._

I was shocked that I actually couldn't reply. I couldn't find any words that would justify me. Because there weren't any. I couldn't remember my family. I couldn't remember my name. I didn't know who I was. Where I came from. Or what I was capable of.

We drove for 20 minutes before we passed a sign Labelled Feldkirch, illuminated by her headlights.

"Drive into town, park in a lot" I ordered as she drove through the dark empty streets, passing bars and stores, covered in dust due to the depression and wondering cats, abandoned by their owners.

She drove to a plastered over supermarket and parked in the abandoned car park, dreading what was going to come.

"Please don-" she didn't have time to finish as I plunged the needle into her neck and drugged her senseless.

She moaned and head drooped against the windshield as I pulled out the needle and placed it back into the medical kit. I slapped her cheek and she didn't react.

_Yup, she's out._

I felt a sharp pain prod me in the neck. My had flew to it only to be met with a lump over my neck. It felt strange, synthetic, like it wasn't actually skin.

I starched it only to have it peel away.

_What?_

I mouthed, shocked that my skin was coming off, I mean I'm pretty sure I'm not that old.

I eyed the gun lying on the seat beside me, I picked it up, angry that I was happy with it in my hand.

I threw it back onto the seat and took a long, deep breath, processing everything that had just happened.

_Why was I not more shocked?_

_Why did this seem like I did this every day?_

My nail ceased scratching and I felt a small square, flat object, no bigger than a nail. I held it out.

_MEMORY CARD 198640_

_ACOUNT: 1D77YH9_

_ACESS CODE: CHAMELEON_

_What the hell? _


	2. Lost, Found, And Lost Again

**Thank you guys, you're so Cute! Inner gossip girl coming out...**

**as usual Ally Carter Owns All**

**'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take it with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world.**

**I'm On Top Of The World-Imagine Dragons**

The memory card lay flat in my pocket as I proceeded along the empty roads of Feldkirch. It didn't look too occupied, closed shops, rotting houses and wondering stray animals. As I walked along the road, my eyes flew uncontrollably to look at a dying camera stuck at the top of a light post. For some reason my body was telling me to either avoid it, or shut it down. I knew I couldn't shoot it. It would cause too much noise, and whether this neighborhood was dead or not, there may still have been people around.

I pulled out my knife and walked around to the camera's blind spot. I scaled the light pole easily, too easily to my mind, and slashed the wires, shutting it own instantly.

I needed to move fast, whoever it was who had kidnapped me was going to come back, whether I like it or not, at my best bet, they probably knew it was going to try and get across the border to Switzerland, and I had to do it fast. I dropped back onto the floor and turned the corner where Claire's 5 star hotel stood, powerfully looming over dying grocery stores and farmers markets, a visible triumphant grin spread across the managers face as he stepped out to look over at his non-existent enemies.

I pulled Claire's hotel room key and read room 43, if my calculations were correct, she would be on the 4th floor, and I couldn't go the normal way, trust a hotel that looked like a palace to be 1. Swarming with guards 2. CAMERA'S EVERYWHERE 3. I was wearing what they probably deemed 'Black tie OPTIONAL'.

I turned the corner nonchalantly, hoping the manager wouldn't pay attention to me, and he didn't, to him I was another homeless kid wondering the streets.

I turned the corner to the back street of the hotel alley and reached a very obvious escape stairs, too high for me to reach. I pulled off my backpack and placed it against the brick wall. I jumped, higher and higher each time, trying to get it down, but it didn't work. I took a step back, ran to the wall and jumped off, catching the hoisted up stairs.

But they wouldn't come down.

_DAMN._

I wriggled my legs, hopping it would move, and when it didn't I thrust my legs upwards and rolled onto the metal platform, praying I wouldn't pop any stiches (Well, the basic ones they gave me to keep me on the verge of death).

I looked down; my backpack was abandoned against the wall, Along with the medical kit and the phone. The rest I had kept strapped to me.

I shook my head, take only the bare essential, and who was I going to call anyway?

I trod lightly against the creaking rust and eyed the streets for as far as I could see, no-one was coming, movie, even ALIVE.

I'm surprised the hotel lasted as long as it did, I mean, considering no-one has probably ever heard of this town.

I climbed up the stairs; they clearly hadn't been used in years because dirt had been piled up with Grease in the corners. I was afraid it would crumble under my weight, but I kept going.

I reached the 4th floor it what seemed like years, and stepped out onto the window ledge, shuffling along to her room. i peered into one of the rooms and spotted 43 Written on the inside of the door. a large hotel room, a Jacuzzi clearly visible from the bathroom and a double sized king bed right beneath the window. i lifted my foot and hit the glass at an angle, shattering it across the bed _well i won't be sleeping there, then. _i crawled through the broken window and stepped onto the bed. _squishy _I thought.

i took a deep breath, relishing the moment i had that was silent and peaceful, the moment i didn't have to think about the people after me.

people. after. me.

_i have to move._

I jumped of the bed and glanced around the room, checking for anything that could help me. a safe, a laptop back and a suitcase. I pulled out of her Toshiba laptop, slamming my thumb down on the on button several times before it began to load. The screen came up and i clicked on her account. _password! of course she had to have a password! _i ran my eyes across the room, for any indication of what her password may have been. nothing. the woman had no family, no friends (probably) and no indication of loving anything. i clicked my fingers _'got it' _i typed in 1, 2, 3, 4. and hit enter.

**_Wrong Password_**

_damn. _I bounded my legs up and down in panic allowing my eyes to wonder the room, I desperately needed her laptop if I wanted to find out what was on the chip. i looked back at the screen only to find it to have been logged into and i had already hacked her software. i yanked my hands away from the laptop, letting it fall to the floor.

_how was I doing this?_

I rotated my hands, eyeing them curiously, there was something wrong with me, something indefinably and infinitely wrong with me. and i couldn't figure out what it was. i reached forwards for the laptop and reached into my pocket for the memory card and slid it into it's computer slot. i waited impatiently for it to load, and when it did, a boatload of information came flashing onto the screen.

_Click enter to __continue_

so I did.

_Enter password and account_

_1D77YH9_

How the hell did i remember that?

_CHAMELEON_

I hit enter, dreading what was about to happen. and i was right to.

_Welcome back agent Cameron Morgan._

agent? agent for what? a travel agency? So my name was Cameron? sounds like a boys name...

i glanced around the black screen, on the right corner in a long and endless row where words i couldn't understand. until one was labeled Escape route. I hit the mouse button and prayed there was a way out of here.

_C.I.A HEADQUARTERS, WASHINGTON_

"Someone logged on!" Liz yelled, a mix of panic, anxiousness, and excitability, her voice echoing around the large hall, surrounded by computers and the director of the agency.

"Where?!" he exclaimed, immediately interrupting the colonel whom he was talking to and turning to face the screen, spread across the far side of the room.

"Feldkirch, Austria, near the Swiss border, in a hotel, their using cam- I mean, Agent Morgan's account" she corrected rapidly, pulling up an Arial map of the area

the director took a deep breath. for all he knew this could be someone from the circle who had gotten hold of her access code.

"get me every, single, camera, smartphone, anything with a lens at every angle possible, Now" he ordered "Although she is the chameleon" he muttered under his breath.

everyone in the room turned back to their laptops just as the door burst open.

"I'm sorry sir i couldn't stop him an-" the director's secretary babbled he followed behind a tall man. hi broad shoulders visibly hunched and his brown hair poking up at different angles. none of this to go with the fact he was wearing 2 different pairs of shoes and trousers to long for him. his body was moving fast but his mind couldn't keep up with his, like it was rust from un-use, his green eyes carried a wild sensation a he stomped over to the director who looked extremely calm fro someone who was on a metal island with Zachary Goode.

"Where is she?" he demanded angrily

"Goode, we don't have confirmation that it is, in fact, operative Morgan" the director replied reassuringly

"then get it" He shouted "she had been M.I.A for 6 months, don't tell me this is as far as we go" he warned

"Now, that is not what I said Goode" he said briskly "If its her, we'll send out a rescue team, if she needs it" he held up his hand to stop Zach before he could speak "if she's safe, she won't need it, she is Cameron Morgan" he said, as if that made everything okay, which it didn't.

"Sir, I request to be a part of that team" he demanded

the director nodded understandingly "Once we redirect her to Switzerland, she is under no-ones jurisdiction, we'll send her to the safe house, and you'll meet her there" he explained calmly.

in that moment Zach felt as though a huge weight had been lifted, "Thank you sir" he began "Thank you so-"

"I think the heartfelt graces can wait until we actually have her" Liz started "but for now, we have a problem"


	3. Shutting Her Down

But we're gonna start by  
Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,  
Shit talking up all night,  
Saying things we haven't for a while  
A while, yeah,  
We're smiling but we're close to tears,  
Even after all these years,  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time

The Script-For The First Time

_Redirecting to nearest safe house, redirecting to nearest safe house_

What is wrong with me? I mean, I'm some kind of agent, there was a chip in my neck, and I am currently on what looks like to be a top secret government website.

Hmmm...

No, I am not a secret agent, I mean, that would be insanity, right?

I tapped the laptop while I hummed a tune that sounded a lot like the circus, before the laptop pinged approvingly and displayed the address, to which I was to go.

Switzerland, Switzerland, of course it had to be in Switzerland.

I reached onto the desk beside me and grabbed a pen, scribbling the address wildly onto my arm. I put the laptop to one side and opened Claire's cupboard, Suits, suits, and more suits. Why couldn't she have a nice pair of jeans? I grabbed one of her expensive looking black suits; a wrinkled white shirt tucked underneath it. I walked over to her overturned suitcase, hoping I could find something nice to go with anything else. A few pairs of shoes, her passport- _Damn! How was I going to get across the border?.._

I eyes lingered over to the Leaflet that lay comfortably against the wall, clearly labelled, 'car rental'.

I yanked the phone off the Base and quickly prodded the numbers into the keys.

"Hallo, Hotel Germaine, Autovermietung, wie kann ich helfen?" a perky woman asked down the phone after a ring.

I was shocked at the fact that I had understood what she had just said, shocked at the fact that I also replied in German, telling her I needed a car immediately and that I wanted a fast one. She said it would be ready in 30 minutes and I thanked her for her help and hung up. Silently taking in the shock of what had happened to me, as it all began to hit me.

I had been locked up in a chamber and tortured until I couldn't remember who I was; I had managed to escape, and I was waiting to be directed to a safe house. It's like, every time I get another piece of the puzzle, the puzzle changes.

_I have a car, now I need A name..._

I looked between Claire's passport, the laptop and the bathroom, and allowed a smile to creep onto my face.

_Got it._

... Line Break...

"Damn it! Damnit, Damnit, DAMNIT!" I hissed angrily as Claire's passport tore to pieces in front of me.

_Why did the Swiss government have to add a new safety measure onto them!? _

I threw the passport out of the sink and threw it into the toilet. It was useless now. I hit the flush button, and watched as the wad of ink churned down the pipe.

I slammed the lid down and stomped out of the bathroom, hoping that maybe there was something else is this boring middle aged woman's room that could help me.

But she was boring, and middle ages, so there wasn't.

I had turned the hotel room's radiator on full blast, and I could hear the creaking of hard work coming from the machine, it was loud and persistent, and it was, most of all, annoying.

There was no way I could sneak across the border; there was no way I could get across the border legally, if I didn't have a passport.

The town clock chimed loudly across the village, 12 knocks that shook the ground beneath me.

Midnight.

It felt later than that.

Much later.

But I also knew, I was seriously running out of time, but don't ask what's going to happen at the end of that time, because I have no idea.

I ran to the laptop, maybe there was something on there that could help me, something that would allow me to get out of here. I wriggled the mouse around, down the long list of Words.

Nothing.

Nada.

Zilch.

This was so different than in the movies. Usually, in the movies, the protagonist finds everything she needs in a matter of seconds.

Problem number 1) I'm not a protagonist.

Problem number 2) it's been over 1 hour and I have still not found anything

Problem Number 3) I have no idea who I am.

That meant no identification, no name, and no family, nobody to help, no-one to blackmail and no-one to call.

_Yay(!)..._

"Ugh" I groaned as I let myself fall back onto the massive bed.

And at that moment, the phone decided to ring.

My arm flew over and picked it up.

"Ya?" I asked angrily, as the woman replied that the car was downstairs with a full tank of gas ready to be taken away.

"Danke" I said hanging up the phone.

I lifted my head of the bed, realising that my will to live was greater than my will to die. I stared at the elegant suits piled up in an unattractive manner, and the briefcase beside her bed, I looked at her laptop and then at her shoes in the corner.

And I smiled a ghost of a grin.

_Bingo._

_...Line break..._

"What do you mean we have a problem?" Zach enunciated as Liz brought up surveillance cameras of the town of Feldkirch.

"Watch." She pointed.

The screen was slip into 4 sectors, each one airing a different area of the town. And each one completely empty of Cammie.

"What am I looking at..." she director trailed off as one of the camera's fuzzed to a halt, static erupting on its screen, another one did the same, so did the other one and the 4th one.

Each one.

Dead.

Just like Cammie might be.

"Sir" On Jonas said "We need to shut her down" he started

"What!?" Zach cried threatening to jump out of the island and strangle him, just with his eyes.

"Why?" The director asked, his eyes still glued to the static screen.

"Because we have no proof that it's her, it could be the circle" he replied

"Can we not just track it?" Zach asked, he knew that was a possibility, but he also knew it was a risk; all he wanted was his girlfriend back, at any cost.

Did she even count as his girl friend? Even he wasn't sure, no-one was sure of the state of their relationship. He had opened up to her, given her everything, He had proposed to her and she had left on a mission, left him alone at their home, holding a ring in her hand and desperately believing that she would say yes.

But she just walked out of the door, well ran out of the door.

"Yes, and you know why we can't" Jonas replied

"But what if it's her?" Liz asked apprehensively, biting her lip.

The director sighed "What are the chances that it's her?" he asked

"1 million to 1, which is why it's her, only she, could do this" Zach begged

"Actually Its 86.66 to 100,000,000" Liz added quietly as Zach shot her a look that said 'What-are-you-doing-you're-meant-to-be-helping-me-!-!'

"Sorry" she whispered

The director took a long breath as he stared at the screen that showed nothing of importance.

"Send a kill team over there and Shut her down" he stated, his voice echoing throughout the silent and apprehensive room.

"What!? You can't do that!" Zach yelled.

"Shut. It. Down." He repeated, stronger, more threatening as he faced an pissed looking Zach, His green eyes bulging with Anger.

"No." Zach started "No. You change that, take that back" he ordered

The director turned to face him "I didn't know I took orders from my employee's Mr Goode" He started.

Zach yanked the director's shirt and pushed him against the rails "Take it back" he ordered "TAKE IT BACK!" he yelled as the director's guards came running into the room, pulling Zach away from him, a very reluctant Zach. The hooked him under the arm and dragged him towards the door "She's going to die because of you, it will all be your fault You-" the rest of Zach's speech was muffled as the door slammed shut, closing Zach off from the only access he had to Cammie.

The director glanced around the room at the shocked faces of the techs "Well go on. Get back to work!" he snapped loudly, re-arranging his tie.

"Bloody Animal" he murmured.

...Line Break...

"FOR THE LOVE OF FUDGE!" I yelled as the computer turned black and a message came up

'_The service provider has officially locked you out of this server'_

I pushed the laptop away from my knees and adjusted my glasses, everything had to look perfect. I smoothed the navy blue pencil skirt, faded lines of grey down it with a matching blazer, A white shirt underneath it and the heels.

Discovery 1) I don't like clothes that show my legs.

Discover 2) I hate heels.

Discover 3) I hadn't showered in so long that now I actually felt human.

Discovery 3) I no longer had access to the mysterious account on the chip.

Realization 1) this is bad, very, very, very, very, very, indescribably bad.

I pulled the chip out of the socked and tucked it into the synthetic skin, replaced it onto my neck, pushing it hard to make sure it wasn't going to fall off.

I yanked the briefcase I had filled with everything I needed and carried the suitcase with everything I need to get rid of, out of the door. I walked down the stairs and reached the reception where the bored receptionist ignored the wits out of me. I walked through the empty lobby and out of the revolving doors to see a small mini waiting patiently in front.

"Here are your keys miss" the valet said handing me the red wad of keys and waving me towards my car.

_Can I even drive?..._

I guess we'll find out.

I threw the brief case onto the seat next to me and watched the suitcase land on top of it.

I had some Bridges to burn.


End file.
